No One Ever Knew
by MeiJinJin
Summary: Sirius Left with alotof questions unanswered.But the bigist question he left is about tobe revieled.Meet Scarlet Marie Potter a16yearoldmother who just found out she was a witch.Can She have the family she always wanted or will forces beyond her control
1. Chapter 1

**Hay I'm Terminating my twilight fic to start a new one please don't be mad at me. But I am trying out harry potter and a lot of other new things that will help get me over my writers block. **

**I do not own anything but Scarlet and Katie. All the rest belong to JKR**

**love u**

**MieJinJin**

* * *

**No One Ever Knew**

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin stagard lightly through the front door. His face was torn between angush and hurt. He just couldn't believe it. His best friend, Sirus, had just be wiped off the face of the earth. Sirus, was gone. Remus could remember how he only talked to him a few hours ago before the battle.

He remebered how Sirus's eyes were filled with hope and deterimation just before they had ran into the battle. He also remembered the look on Sirus's face when he had pulled Harry away from the vail. Not only had he proted Harry but he ended up going through the vail its self instead.

And now Remus remembered how Sirus had held his hand out to Harry like a last sliver of hope that Harry would grab his hand and pull him back out. But Remus couldn't let that happen. He remembered how he and the rest of the order had to pull Harry away and then how Dumbledore apariated Harry out of there.

Remus and the rest of the order had fallowed suit geting the younglings away from the Dealtheaters. Now Remus sat in Sirus's emty dining room trying to surpress the tears of losing one of his closest and trusted friends.

Remus new Sirus had left everything to Harry in his will. Remus also new that he was Harry's Gardian now. Harry was sapposed to come live with him at Grimmauld Place after he got out of St. Mongo's. Which was the next day. _Oh_, Remus thought, _why, why Harry he's already lost enough family as it is, and know the poor boy had lost his only loving and close reletive to connect him to his parrents, Oh Sirus if only you were here. _Remus new he was now all Harry had but he wasn't like Sirus.

It was to painfull for him to talk about Lily and James openly. How was he going to be a good gardian to Harry, h couldn't even cook to save his life much less for someone else. Remus guessed its was all going to be ok. At least he had the Weasleys, they had decided to move in to Grimmauld's Place along with the Grangers.

And The rest of the Order was going to be stoping in all the time to check up on thingsand for there meetings. Sighing Remus decieded he needed some sleep to unscramble some of his thoughts. Just as Remus was getting up to go up stairs, he heared the flutter of wings come from the dining room window.

Turning around Remus saw Millefent, Sirus's owl, perched on the open window sill holding a letter in her beak. Puzzled, Remus swiftly walked over to Millefent. _Now why would Sirus be getting a letter_, Remus thought. The Daily Prophet should have gotten the news to everyone that Remus's best Friend was now dead.

Holding back a tear Remus picked up the letter from Millefent's beak. The old bird seem to know that her master was no longer alive and eagerly left the house as soon Remus picked up the letter. Remus silently read the front of the letter.

_**To, A Mr. Sirus Black**_

_**From The St. Angels Orphanage**_

It said._ Why would Sirus be getting a letter from an orphanage _Remus thought. Well there was only one way to find out. Tentively Remus open the sticker seal of the letter. Taking it out of its envolope Remus unfolded the letter and read it guickly. His eye's widedend as he read the letter.

It couldn't be true. Sirus left more behind than Harry and his house to Remus. Remus just never thought it would be her. He never thought she would still be alive.

* * *

**well thats my first chapter please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea! Chapter 2 in 24 hours I'm on a record.**

**Hope you like it **

**I Own Nothing **

**THIS IS INTRODUCING THE MAIN CHARACTOR!**

**if you needed a hint^_^**

**MieJinJin**

* * *

Chapter 2

Scarlet walk swiftly from work eager to pick up Katie from day care. She was worried about her. She had heard of some killings around the neighborhood and Scarlet Didn't want to be out late with Katie more than she already was. Pushing herself forward Scarlet speed walked the last few blocks as fast as she could in heels. Stopping in front of the day cares gate Scarlet cot her breath before she unhinged the gate claps and walk the five steps to the front door. Brushing her bangs out of her face, Scarlet knocked lightly on the door. She didn't have to wait long before Mrs. Bennett's big white hair showed itself through the doors windows.

"Hello Mrs. Bennett, how are you?" Scarlet asked as soon as Mrs. Bennett's wrinkly face came out from behind the door. Mrs. Bennett blinked her wispy eyes before she pick up the glasses hanging from her neck. "Is that you, Ms. Potter?" Mrs. Bennett asked while she was situating her glass. "OH! It is you Dearie, come in, come in out of this heat." Mrs. Bennett said ushering Scarlet through the door. Fidgeting her necklace Scarlet softly walked into Mrs. Bennett's foyer.

As soon as Mrs. Bennett closed the door Scarlet could feel the cold air from the AC seeping into her gray linen suit. Wrapping her arms around herself Scarlet turned to Mrs. Bennett to ask were Katie was. "She's right in the living room Dearie." Mrs. Bennett said reading Scarlet's mind.

"Thanks." Scarlet replied with a smile.

Mrs. Bennett went ahead and headed towards the living room as Scarlet followed silently behind her. As they reeled into the living room Scarlet saw her. Putting her finger in a be quiet gesture Scarlet pointed it to Mrs. Bennett. Understanding Mrs. Bennett nodded her head silently when Scarlet started to tiptoe into the living room. In front of Scarlet was her baby. Katie.

She had her chestnut curls in a little red bow and she was trying to shove another little plastic block into a tiny little ball with a hole in it the shape of the block. Katie was sitting in the middle of the living room rug in front of the window. The last remembrance of the sun was shining on Katie making her little three year old body in a yellow like glow.

Crowching down quietly behind Katie, Scarlet tapped her daughter on the shoulder. Scarlet's smile widened when her daughter fixed her matching bright green eyes on Scarlets own.

"MOMMY!" Katie cried throwing herself at her mother. "Katie-Bug!" Scarlet said hugging her daughter for all she was worth. Picking up her daughter Scarlet stood up. "Are you ready to go home my Katie-Bug?" Scarlet asked her daughter. "Mmmm-Hmmm!" Katie replied to her mother shaking her head up and down.

Scarlet and Katie grinned back a each other as Scarlet turned to Mrs. Bennett. "Mrs. Bennett I can't thank you enough for watching Katie when I'm at work." Scarlet directed towards Mrs. Bennett.

"Your welcome Dearie, Katie's no problem at all and with all that's on your plate you deserve to be able to go to work with out having to bring Katie, Dearie." Mrs. Bennett replied handing Scarlet Katie's baby bag. Strapping Katie's bag on her shoulder next to her purse Scarlet walked out of the living room with Mrs. Bennett. "DON'T FORGET TEDDY!" Cried Katie trying to squirm out of her mothers arms. "Alright, we won't forget Teddy." Scarlet reassured her daughter going back to pick up the stuffed bear she'd given to Katie on the day she was born.

Scarlet handed the bear back to Katie, which she started to hug the light out of it, then continued to the front door with Mrs. Bennett. Hitching Katie higher on her hip Scarlet stepped out on Mrs. Bennett's porch as Mrs. Bennett held the door for her.

Turning back to Mrs. Bennett, Scarlet said,"Mrs. Bennett, thank you again for taking care of Katie, how much do I owe you?" Mrs. Bennett smiled at Scarlet and Katie. Waving her hand Mrs. Bennett replied," No Charge Dearie, your little Katie is an angel, I wouldn't charge you a dime for such a well behaved child. Now don't look at me like that Ms. Potter I mean every word I say and anyway I'm already old and rich I don't need any more money, Now shoo you and Katie must be getting home its not real safe after dark, especially will all those new crimes the Bill are having."

Sighing in defeat Scarlet said goodbye to Mrs. Bennett telling her she'd see her on Monday, and headed towards home holding Katie. Katie babbled on about her day while Scarlet listened intently to her daughter for the entire thirty blocks to their apartment. Katie was still going on about how she and Teddy had a tea party with all of Mrs. Bennett's little dolls when Scarlet finally hiked up the twelve flight of stairs at their apartment building.

Once they stepped through her front door Scarlet locked it and set Katie down on the floor to remove their shoes. Picking Katie back up, Scarlet walked them to the bedroom they'd shared. After Changing into more comfortable close for both of them Scarlet and Katie ate a small dinner before she and Katie brushed there teeth for bed.

"Mommy?" Katie yawned sleepily while Scarlet was tucking her in. "Yes, Katie-Bug." She replied. "Can you sing the song?" Katie had asked. Smiling at her daughter Scarlet sung her daughters favorite song, Scarlet's song, till little Katie was fast asleep.

Moving to her own bed Scarlet remembered she had the day off tomorrow to play with Katie. Happy at the thought of spending a full day with her bubbling daughter Scarlet fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay Chapter 3 is up!**

**Tell me if you like**

**MeiJinJin**

**I own nothing*_* all belongs to JKR**

* * *

Chapter 3

_**To, A Mr. Sirius Black**_

_**From The St. Angels Orphanage**_

_**Dear A Mr. Sirius Black,**_

_**First we would like to say that your question concerning if there was a Scarlet Marie Potter here we would like to say that there is not. Ms. Potter got emancipated from our establishmeant when she turned fourteen only a year after she had her daughter a Ms. Kathleen Heart Potter. They both current live in London, England. Ms. Potter graduated high school at an early age and just completed her business degree and PHD in manufacturing when she was also fourteen and is now working at Barging Elms Inc. as a secretary. We would like to ask what is your concern of Ms. Potter, and if your a relative. **_

_**Now Second we would like to remark that your way of communication is barbaric and if you continue to write us we would like you to change your ways and use the postal system. We here at St. Angels Orphanage hope this gets to you. Please let us know what your relationship is to Ms. Potter. We hope you have a good day.**_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Anna Carter of St. Angels Orphanage**_

Remus sat in the dining room watching Harry read the letter for the fourth time. Harry's green eyes read over the last line of Sirius's letter again till he finally looked up to is second godfather Remus. A million questions ran through Harry's mind but he was only able to voice two.

"What does this mean? Who is this Scarlet Potter?" He asked Remus. Remus had been sitting patiently across from him waiting for Harry to finish reading. Remus new that he and Sirius would have to tell Harry about his twin sister one day but he never thought it would be so soon, especially after Sirius's death. Remus pinched his nose and sighed. He sat there for a minute till he decided to look into Harry's questioning eyes.

"Harry." Remus sighed,"Sirius and I, we promised that we were going to tell you about Scarlet when you were older but now that he's gone and this letter came, I guess now's a no better time than ever."

"You and Sirius weren't going to tell me? Who is this girl Remus? I don't understand" Harry questioned. His face showing his confusion.

"Harry, do you remember the night Voldamort came and he tried to kill you." Remus said. He knew he was touching a touchy subject with Harry. Harry looked puzzled.

"Yea, But he could be couldn't, Dumbledore told me it was because of my mothers love. But What does that have to do with this?" He asked.

Remus sighed again, _how in bullocks would he explain this to Harry_. " Well," Remus said,"It wasn't only because of your mothers love its was also because of your sisters."

"What?" Harry said astonished._ He had a sister? Where was she? Was she dead? _Harry had even more questions running through his head now.

"Everyone thought she was dead." Remus told Harry." The night your parents were killed, when Voldamort came for you, your twin sister was with you, Scarlet. We thought when he sent the killing curse to both of you that your sister had been obliterated. But since her body was never found Sirius never gave up that she was still alive. No one told you about her because we didn't want you to go out searching for her or find out that she might have really been killed we did it to protect you Harry"

Harry couldn't believe it. He had a sister and she was alive. Her name was Scarlet. She protected him from Voldamort. And no one ever told him. Harry was only mildly mad at that thought. But He wasn't alone anymore. He had family at least could have a family.

Straitening up in his seat, Harry stared strait into his godfather's eyes. Thinking his godson was going to be mad at him Remus straitened up as well. "Now Harry-" "Could we go see her?" Harry intrarupted Remus.

Remus was astonished. He thought harry would be mad at him and have nothing to do with his sister. But he wanted to meet her. Remus had been wanting to see his little pup ever since yesterday when he found out she was still alive. Suddenly over come with joy Remus hurriedly maid his way to Harry to envelope him in a hug. "Of coarse we could go see her." Remus said wiping some tears from his eyes. " But she doesn't now about us or that she's a witch, so we would have to tell her."

"Thats ok I just hope she likes us." Harry replied.

"Yes me to, it also says Here that you have a niece Harry." Remus said. Looking at the letter again Harry smiled. "Yes it does, I have a little three year old niece. I wonder what they're both like."

* * *

**Review Please**


End file.
